Từ điển bách khoa/CM3
Danh mục trong Fate/complete material III. Servant Archer |'EMIYA' Trường phái: Archer Master: Tohsaka Rin Thiên tính: Trung lập Giới tính: Nam Chiều cao: 187cm Cân nặng: 78kg Trang bị: Áo choàng đỏ Sức mạnh: D Sức bền: C Nhanh nhẹn: C Ma lực: B May mắn: E Bảo khí: ?? Lúc còn ở nhân gian Đây chính là Shirou Emiya sau khi trở thành anh linh ở tương lai. Shirou đã tích cực rèn luyện bản thân sau cuộc chiến chén thánh và theo đuổi giấc mơ trở thành siêu anh hùng. Tuy nhiên sau đó, Shirou nhanh chóng rơi vào nỗi tuyệt vọng khi anh nhận ra rằng với sức mạnh hiện giờ của bản thân mình thì anh không thể nào cứu được nhân loại được. Trước những con người sắp chết, Emiya đã ký khế ước với "Thế giới" và trở thành người anh hùng tạo ra những kỳ tích nhưng thế rồi anh có một cái chết bi thảm do chính sự phản bội của những người đồng đội của mình. Dù Shirou chết vì bị phản bội, nhưng anh không hề căm hận nhân loại. Tuy nhiên trớ trêu thay, dưới tư cách là một Anh Linh, "Thế Giới" lại giao cho anh nhiệm vụ là "giết hết toàn bộ nhân lại tại một địa điểm đã được định sẵn khi nhân loại đã đến bờ vực của sự tiêu vong" --- một "Ức Chỉ Thủ Hộ Giả". Chiến thuật Vì Emiya là một Anh Linh từ tương lai nên anh là một anh hùng vô danh. Thêm vào đó, Emiya không hề sở hữu bất cứ Bảo Khí nào và chính vì thế mà sức mạnh cơ bản của cậu thua kém nhiều Servants khác. Tuy vậy, với khả năng thiết lập chiến thuật vô cùng đặc biệt và kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của mình đã định hình cho Emiya có được một cách chiến đấu đặc trưng cho riêng mình khi so với những Servant khác. Đặc tính của trường phái Archer là những đòn tấn công từ xa, nhưng Emiya lại ưa thích đánh cận chiến và lúc nào cũng giấu đi lá bài tẩy của mình, vì thế anh tập trung sử dụng chiến thuật tấn công cận chiến bằng cách sử dụng hai thanh đao Can Tương và Mạc Tà khi đối mặt với những Servant khác. Lý do mà một Emiya vô danh không sở hữu bất cứ Bảo Khí nào, có thế đối trọng và thậm chí vượt trội hơn so với những Servant khác, chính là việc cậu có khả năng thiết lập Cố Hữu Kết Giới “Unlimited Blade Works”, nơi chứa đựng "toàn bộ những yếu tố cần thiết để kiến tạo những thanh kiếm". Kết Giới này có thể sao chép bất cứ vũ khí nào mà Emiya thấy được và lưu trữ lại trong kết giới. Trong cuộc chiến chén thánh lần thứ năm, những vũ khí được chứa đựng trong kết giới đã vượt qua con số một ngàn. Emiya có thể triệu hồi và sử dụng bất cứ vũ khí nào tùy theo tình hình cụ thể, và anh cũng có thể tấn công đối thủ bằng cách bắng những Bảo Khí của mình từ Kết Giới như những mũi tên y như cách mà Gilgamesh sử dụng "Gate of Babylon". Chiến thuật sở trường của Emiya chính là bắng những Bảo Khí được sao chép như những mũi tên - "Hoại Ảo Khí". Khi va chạm, sức mạnh ma thuật bên trong những Bảo Khí đó sẽ phát nổ, tạo ra sức hủy diệt vô cùng lớn. Bằng hình thức tấn công từ xa này khi giáp mặt với các Servant chuyên đánh cận chiến, Emiya có thể chuyển từ thế bất lợi sang lợi thế cho mình. Năng lực trường phái Kháng Ma Lực: D Khả năng kháng ma lực của Emiya rất yếu và nó ở hạng D. Nói cách khác, chỉ cần ma thuật với hơn một đoạn sẽ vô hiệu hóa khả năng này. Cấp độ kháng ma lực này tương đương với việc sử dụng bùa hộ thân kháng ma thuật. Khả năng kháng ma lực này có thể bị một pháp sư ở đẳng cấp tương đối mạnh vượt qua dễ dàng. Vì Emiya có khả năng kháng ma lực khá yếu cho nên khi đối mặt với những loại ma thuật mạnh hoặc phép triệu hồi thì anh sẽ bị đánh bại dễ dàng. Ngay cả những ma thuật lớn hơn hai đoạn cũng có thể làm anh bị trọng thương. Chính vì vậy nên Emiya thường ở thế bất lợi khi đối đầu với Caster, một servant sở hữu nhiều loại ma thuật rất mạnh. Tùy vào tình hình cụ thể, Emiya có thể sẽ thậm chí phải chú ý đến những đòn tấn công từ các Master, những người là pháp sư thực thụ. Hành Động Độc Lập: B Bình thường nếu một Servant mất đi Master của mình thì Servant đó sẽ biết mất trong vài giờ tới nếu anh ta không được cung cấp đủ mana cần thiết để có thể tồn tại ở nhân gian. Mỗi Servant có một khoảng thời gian tồn tại dài ngắn khác nhau, nhưng Emiya có thể tồn tại ở nhân gian trong vòng hai ngày mà không cần đến sự hỗ trợ từ Master của mình chính vì nhờ vào khả năng Hành Động Độc Lập hạng B của mình. Tuy nhiên, đây lại là giá trị lý tưởng trong quá trình anh chuyển hóa toàn bộ lượng ma lực của mình và tránh những cuộc giao tranh cùng với việc sử dụng Bảo Khí của mình. Trong kịch bản Unlimited Blade Works, Master của Emiya chuyển qua từ Rin sang Madea và sau khi anh giết Maeda, Emiya vẫn tiếp tục hành động độc lập và quyết đấu với Emiya Shirou. Qua những sự kiện trên, ta có thể nhận biết được rằng năng lực của Emiya là có thể tồn tại một mình. Thêm vào đó, cho dù nếu lõi linh hồn của Emiya có bị thương tổn nặng nề, anh vẫn có thể tồn tại trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. Khả năng này cho phép Emiya có thể bí mật theo dõi Shirou và vẫn có thể tồn tại như một thực thể linh hồn cho dù bị Shirou đánh bại sau trận quyết đấu giữa anh và cậu. Thậm chí sau khi trận đấu giữa Shirou và Gilgamesh tại đền Ryudo kết thúc, Emiya vẫn xuất hiện trước mặt Gilgamesh khi Servant này dùng dây xích cố kéo Shirou vào bóng tối chung với anh ta. Emiya bắn tên vào giữa mặt Gilgamesh và làm anh ta bị cuốn luôn một mình vào bóng tối. Mũi tên được bắn ra là một mũi tên thường, sau đòn tấn công đó thì Emiya từ từ biến mất và đó chính là giới hạn tồn tại của anh khi không có Master. Những kỹ năng cá nhân Thiên Lý Nhãn: C Năng lực thị giác này còn được gọi là "Mắt Diều Hâu". Đây là năng lực đặc trưng của trường phái Archer. Nó cũng thường xuyên được sử dụng trong lúc Emiya đi thám thính. Chỉ cần đứng ở một vị trí cao là đủ để anh nhìn bao quát toàn bộ thị trấn và quan sát hành động của kẻ địch. Thêm vào đó, Thiên Lý Nhãn sẽ tác động lên độ chính xác khi bắn tên. Thêm vào đó, lúc Emiya giương cung bắn, anh có thể nhắm bắn chính xác mọi kẻ địch trong phạm vi 4km dù họ di chuyển nhanh thế nào đi chăng nữa. Archer, sở hữu Thiên Lý Nhãn, có thể thực hiện "những cú bắn tỉa với khoảng cách cực kỳ xa" vô cùng chính xác. Đây là một kỹ năng siêu việt của anh, vượt quá khả năng của một người bình thường. Ma Thuật: C- Lúc còn sống, ma thuật mà Emiya học được là không đáng kể. Trước khi trở thành Anh Linh, ngay cả phép Cường Hóa cũng là một loại ma thuật khó thực hiện đối với cậu. Tuy vậy, phép Chiếu Ảnh mà cậu sở hữu lại rất đặc biệt, nó có thể giúp cậu sao chép lại bất cứ vũ khí nào, kể cả thành phần cấu tạo của nó và đạt đến độ tinh xảo gần như hoàn chỉnh so với nguyên bản. Thêm vào đó, trong quá trình sao chép, anh học luôn cả kỹ năng sử dụng của chủ nhân vũ khí đó, qua đó cho phép anh có được tất cả mọi loại Bảo Khí cũng như các kỹ năng sử dụng chúng. Lúc còn sống, Emiya thường hay thực hiện bước cơ bản đầu tiên của việc tái tạo - "phân tích cấu trúc" để tìm ra lỗi của vũ khí và tiến hành sửa chữa. Tâm Nhãn (thật): B Khả năng cảm nhận thấy nguy hiểm đến gần và sử dụng những thông tin đã thu thập được làm nền tảng, để có thể đoán trước được hành động của kẻ địch và thay đổi tình thế hiện tại. Đây không phải là tài năng bẩm sinh của anh mà là kinh nghiệm qua quá trình chiến đấu tích lũy lại mà thành. Một vũ khí đặc trưng mà chỉ duy nhất con người sở hữu, thông qua một quá trình tập luyện gian khổ. Bằng cách sử dụng Tâm Nhãn, Emiya đã chặn được những đòn tấn công của Cú Chulainn vốn dĩ mắt thường khó mà theo kịp được. Dù cho Tâm Nhãn ở mức B, Emiya vẫn không thể nào thấy được những đòn tấn công kèm theo đó nhiệt huyết đang nung nấu và chảy trong người Emiya Shirou và ý chí quyết tâm thúc đẩy "lý tưởng" đó thành sự thật. Bảo Khí Unlimited Blade Works Xếp Hạng: E~A++ Loại: ??? Phạm Vi: ??? Mục Tiêu Tối Đa: ??? Là "Kết Giới Trời Ban" của Emiya. Đây chính là sức mạnh của một anh linh không có bất cứ Bảo Khí nào. Bên trong kết giới là một thế giới giống như một nhà máy luyện thép, tràn ngập các loại vũ khí, lửa và những bánh răng khổng lồ. Vô số thanh kiếm được cắm xuống đất thành một dãy trải dài mãi khắp kết giới. Phần lớn vũ khí trong kết giới là những Bảo Khí của những Anh Linh được sao chép lại thông qua phép Chiếu Ảnh, từng vũ khí đều chứa đựng sức mạnh kinh hồn. Mặc dù phần lớn trong số chúng là kiếm, cũng có Bảo Khí với sức mạnh phòng thủ tuyệt đối trước những vũ khí được dùng để ném, đó chính là lá chắn “Rho Aias”, cũng được sao chép và lưu trữ trong kết giới này. Tuy vậy, khả năng sao chép này lại khiến những Bảo Khí cũng bị giảm một hạng so với nguyên bản. Emiya không chỉ có thể tự do sử dụng những vũ khí Not only can Emiya freely access the weapon stored inside Unlimited Blade Works, he can also modify the weapons to his wish like Caladabolg II. In addition, he is able to capitalise on his ability to repeatedly project: use Noble Phantasms as disposable arrows, and then unleash the magical energy stored within – the tactic called “Broken Phantasm”. Rho Aias The shield used by the hero of Trojan War, Aias. The Boundary Field Noble Phantasm that provides absolute defence against projectile weapons. Kansho and Bakuya The famous swords of Chinese legend. The Yin-Yang, Female-Male paired swords based on the Yin-Yang Doctrine. Emiya’s favourite melee weapons. Caladbolg II The legendary sword “Caladbolg” of the Ulster Cycle, projected and modified by Emiya. Not very useful as a sword, but rather used as an arrow for “Broken Phantasm”}} Nhân vật Hỏi và đáp Những câu hỏi tổng hợp về Fate/Stay Night Thể_loại:Danh mục tra cứu Thể_loại:Fate/complete material Thể_loại:Fate/complete material III Thể_loại:Bách khoa toàn thư